


And the Devil Dances

by SeeEmRunning



Series: Caged [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Forced Cannibalism, Gen, Gratuitous torture porn, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, Sam in the Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeEmRunning/pseuds/SeeEmRunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of the time Sam spends in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Devil Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in about half an hour. First time I've written torture just to write torture, and I wouldn't exactly call it graphic, but the next installments in the series are basically going to be much more detailed.

"It's okay, Dean. I got him."

Dean looks up at him through eyes swollen almost shut, his face puffy and obscenely, grotesquely purple, and Sam pulls the rings out of his pockets, yells the words. The ground opens in front of them.

"I have to do this!" he hears from behind him, and he turns to find Michael-as-Adam. Sam jumps. Michael/Adam tries to grab him, loses his balance, falls with him, both turning to look up at the sky, get a last glimpse of what they're leaving behind. They'll never see that shade of blue again. Something streaks out of Michael/Adam, barely making it out before the hole closes and the earth swallows them. They hit the ground.

For the first few years, Michael and Lucifer fight each other almost constantly. The light, the sound, it's too much, all too much for human ears, and they're so consumed by blind, impotent rage they don't even notice when they smash Sam's body to bits against the walls of the Cage. Bones, tendons, ligaments shatter around him, and he hadn't known soft tissue could shatter like cheap glass but it manages to.

After that the torture starts. Simple things at first: cat o' nine tails, racks, thumbscrews, traditional torture methods from around the world. Sam doesn't know how he manages to get through it, except that they won't let him shatter beyond repair because it won't be any fun for them after that. They almost break him with Chinese water torture, using his blood instead. They pull back for almost a full day after that before they cut off his toes and force-feed them to him one by one, and when they run out of toes, they start cutting slices out of his legs.

By the time a hundred years pass, Sam has intimate knowledge of the taste of his bones, his blood, his muscles, his organs. He can tell the difference between liver and kidney, heart and lung, leg muscle and arm muscle, white matter and grey. Sometimes they cook it up special, stuff bits of himself inside his intestines and call it Sammy Sausage.

They can make anything they want, here in the Cage. They make use of replicas of Jess, Mary, John, Adam, Sarah, Bobby, Pastor Jim, Adam, everyone from his past but Dean. Dean is only left out because the one thing they can't break him of is the knowledge that Dean will never torture him. They've broken him down so far after a hundred years of torture he'll believe that Bobby and Jim and Mom and Dad and Jess and his ex-girlfriends blame him for their deaths, but he can't force himself to think that Dean does the same. Adam's different than the rest. Sure, sometimes he'll condemn Sam, but most of the time he gets strung up by his thumbs and Sam drives himself crazy trying to rescue him or he'll be on the ground and Sam will do his absolute best to protect him from the angels' fury.

He notices a problem two centuries in. His newfound weakness is discovered by accident, when Michael and Lucifer are arguing and absentmindedly putting him back together after he's been reduced to his basest molecules. They don't immediately jump back into torturing him, which is nice for about five minutes.

When five minutes are up, though, Sam becomes aware of a dim scratching in his mind. _Something is wrong_ , it whispers to him, _fix it._ It takes another five minutes for the whispering to turn to screaming, for him to block out the archangels' argument and focus purely on himself. When it hits him, he wants to sob.

He isn't in pain.

He's gotten so used to pain that he doesn't know how to behave, how to act, how to think, how to feel without it. He can't function. He draws himself into a tight little ball and trembles, and when the first blow lands on him, he can't help the rush of relief.

Of course, archangels can read minds, so that weakness is now common knowledge.

Four centuries in, the archangels get bored, and Lucifer creates monsters. Most of them have tentacles or large, suspiciously tubular appendages. The less said about that, the better.

Eight centuries in, Lucifer and Michael start a competition. Eight hundred years - and Sam only knows it's been that long because the Cage has a running tally of how long each of them have been inside, and two of the numbers are the same and one is so far above them they'll never catch up - have given them the time to make up, it seems, since all the old dichotomies have fallen away with no one to judge them but a pathetic little human more stubborn than Lucifer. The competition is who can cause Sam the most pain before he breaks apart, and Sam hates them for it.

Ten centuries - it's been a millennium, now, Sam thinks, and wonders how much time that translates to on Earth; if time in the Cage passes the same way it passes on Dean's level of Hell, it's been a hundred months, just over eight years, and just as he always does on the turning of the century, he wonders if Dean is happy with Lisa and is pathetically grateful Dean is avoiding this - and Sam knows the games by now. There are a few perennials the angels keep playing. One of them is to pinch a little bit of bone between their fingers, crushing it to dust, and if he names it he gets the rest of it crushed quickly before they move on to the next. If he gets it wrong, they take their time. He's never quite sure which he prefers; the quick version gives him oblivion faster, but the slow version means there's less time for other things.

Eighteen centuries and an old man shows up just as Lucifer and Michael finish putting Sam back together, holding out his hand and promising release from the Cage and a reunion with his brother, and he won't even have to remember the torture.

Sam goes, of course he does, and when the Wall is broken and he remembers it all, he wonders if it might have been kinder for Death to kill him.


End file.
